Chad's Confession
by CharlotteEHx
Summary: Chad and the other stars of Mackenzie Fall's are having a party to celebrate their 150th show. Chad invites Sonny. What will happen? My first fanfic.


**I do not own any of the characters or Sonny with a chance (even though I wish I did) I own only the plot.**

**My story: Chad's Confession**

The cast of "So Random" were having frozen yogurt in the studio's cafeteria talking about a brand new sketch idea.

"I don't like it." Tawni said.

"Why not? It's hilarious, good idea Sonny." Nico said.

"Sailor suits make me look fat." Tawni explained.

"I bet you look great in a Sailor su-" Sonny stopped talking when Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the cafeteria. She looked at him, sighed and started day dreaming about him.

Zora snapped her fingers in front of Sonny's face. "Oi! Sonny wake up! What are you dribbling at?"

Sonny coughed, "Oh, nothing really, anyway, seriously Tawni it won't make you look fat."

"Yes it will, I'm not doing the sketch and that's final!" Tawni stormed out of the cafeteria in a strop.

"Drama queen! She should be on Mackenzie Falls!" Gradey said.

"Yeah!" Nico said.

"Lets go tell Marshall about the sketch, guys. This will be awsome hehehehe" Zora laughed at the thought of doing the sketch and headed for the door with Nico and Gradey.

"Hey, Sonny aint you coming?" Gradey asked?

"Erm, yeah in a minute." Sonny told them. They headed to Marshall's office without her.

_(Sonny's thoughts) – That's a funny sketch. I can't believe all my ideas are actually on the show! Just a few months ago I was watching So Random in my bedroom, now I'm hanging out with the cast, I'm on the show and I'm working in the same studio as Chad Dylan Cooper. He was just my celebrity crush when I was in Wisconsin but now that I work in the same building with him & talk to him pretty much everyday, I think I'm starting to feel something more than just a crush. I wonder if he likes me? Ha, that'll be the day. He's such a jerk to me all the time but I can't help but feel the way I do about him._

Sonny stood up and started to walk towards the door when she heard her name being called.

"Sonny!" She turned around and saw Chad standing right in front of her.

"Oh, Chad, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to say that me and the other cast members at Mackenzie Falls are having a party for our 150th show and we'd like to invite you and (cough) the other "Chuckle City" cast members. So what d'ya say?"

_(Sonny's thoughts) What? He's inviting us? Why? He hates us? Doesn't he? I'm confused._

"Sure I'll come Chad but I can't guarantee the others will come, you know how they feel about you and the others over at Mackenzie Falls."

"True. I'll see you there then. Tonight at 7. Cya"

"Wait, Chad, why are you inviting us anyway? I thought you hated us."

_(Chad's thoughts) What am I supposed to tell her?! I like her? Nooo I can't. Think Chad! Think!!_

"Our show manager is making us invite everyone, including you lot. Trust me if it was up to me you wouldn't come anywhere near the place."

_(Chad's thoughts) Nice one!_

"Oh, well thanks. Cya." Sonny said with a sarcastic tone in her voice and walked out the door. Chad sat back down at a table with his co-stars and started thinking about Sonny.

_(Chad's thoughts) She's so cute, why does she have to be so cute and funny and cheerful and nice and have such wonderful hair and great eyes. STOP IT! I don't like her! I can't like her. If anyone in Mackenzie Falls finds out they'll hate me! I can't have a crush on one of the rivals! At least I had a good lie for making her come to the party. The manager is making us invite her! Good one Chad, as always! She's so great. I need to tell her how I feel! I have to! Tonight!!! Yes! Tonight is when I tell her what's going on in my head! Tonight is the night I make my move!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny reached the prop room where she found Nico, Grady and Tawni.

"Hey you guys, I wanna ask you something." Sonny explained.

"What?" Zora appeared from her mummy case.

"ZORA! You scared me!" Tawni said.

"Well, I'm sooooorry!" Zora said to Tawni in a sarcastic manner in her high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Guys!" Sonny was beginning to become impatient. "I was wondering if-" She stopped mid-sentence due to Zora and Tawni moaning. "GUYS!!!!!!!" The room when silent. "Thank you. Now I was wondering if you'd like to come to Chad's party with me. He invited all of us so it will be cool."

"No way, Sonny!" Nico moaned.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Sonny explained.

"Even I think it's a bad idea Sonny and you know me, I always accept invites, but a Mackenzie Falls party! No way am I going to be seen there!" Tawni said.

"Come on!"

"NO!!" Everyone yelled in unison towards Sonny. "The only reason we're being invited to 'Chip Drama Pants's party is because they're going to do something to embarrass us on National Television." Nico explained.

"Fine, don't come, but I'm going. See you guys later"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:55pm and Sonny is walking down the hall to go to the party when she bumps into Chad. "Hey Chad, you're not at your party yet?"

"Obviously not." He smirked then smiled at Sonny. She smiled back.

"Funny, I was just on my way there, the other's refused to come. Wanna walk there together?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Chad smiled again. "So, erm, you look nice." Sonny was wearing a beautiful short, peach dress and white high heeled sandals. Her hair was straight and she had a white hairband on.

"Thanks" _(Sonny's thoughts) Chad just complimented me. That's odd... _

_(Chad's thoughts) Wooo yeah, a compliment. I wonder what she's thinking about right now. _

There's an awkward silence for about a minute then Sonny tries you make conversation.

"So, erm, (cough) have you had a good day?" She said. Chad stares into her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chad looks away suddenly. "Like what?" He coughed twice.

"You were just looking at me with a strange look on your face -"

"Excuse me? Are you saying my face is strange?"

"It was a good strange. You were looking right into my eyes and had a big grin on your face."

_(Chad's thoughts) Shall I tell her now, that I like her? Or shall I wait until later? NOW!_

"Well, erm, I really erm-" Before he had time to finish they reached the party and he got pulled in the room by his mates. Sonny is left standing there on her own and walks in the room.

The manager of Mackenzie Falls starts talking into a microphone on stage "EVERYONE, GIVE IT UP FOR CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!" Chad is pushed on stage. Sonny is watching him and he looks at her and sees her clapping and cheering.

"Woooo go Chad!" Sonny yelled. Chad smiled at the thought of Sonny supporting him.

"Hey everyone. It's me, Chad Dylan Cooper telling you to get this party started!!!!!! Woooo! Lets Turn Up The Music!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8pm and Sonny is sitting in the corner next to a table with half a glass of punch and no one to talk to.

_(Sonny's thoughts) I'm so bored. The others were wrong though. Nothing bad has happened to me. I think I might go. Chad's been ignoring me all night and I don't really know the people who are here very well. I'll go and say good-bye to Chad then leave. _

She walks over to Chad. He's surrounded by girls dancing with him. Really, all he wanted to do is dance with the girl he liked. "Chad? Chad?!" She got his attention but he couldn't really see her through the crowd of girls surrounding him.

One of the girls was dancing with a cup of punch in her hand and thought that Sonny was gonna force her away from Chad.

"HEY, Get away from me!" She poured her punch all over her peach, now peach and stained red, dress. All the cameras turned towards Sonny. A tear was running down her cheek. Everyone was silent.

"Bye Chad." Sonny said and ran out of the room with everyone looking at her. Chad's eyes followed her as she ran out the room. The music had stopped, everyone had stopped dancing and Sonny was just humiliated on National Television, just like her friends had told her.

Chad ran out the room after her when everything went back to normal. Sonny was sitting in the hallway all alone next to the wall crying with a huge punch stain on her dress.

"Hey, Munroe" Chad entered the hallway and sat down next to her.

"Chad I don't wanna talk to anyone right now. Just leave me alone, please."

"No, I'm staying."

_(Chad's thoughts) This would be a great time to tell her how I really feel about her. Come on Chad. Don't be so nervous! You're an actor, you're not nervous! Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get nervous!_

"Chad, thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For coming out here and staying with me." They both looked each other in the eyes.

_(Sonny's thoughts) He's so sweet, cute and so nice. I have to tell him I like him, now._

Chad grasped Sonny's hand. "Sonny...I erm..I"

"You what?"

Chad leaned in towards Sonny and put his lips, gently against hers. It was a magical moment. The two of them kissing for the first time.

"Oh." Sonny said when they eventually ended the kiss. They both smiled and looked at each other. Sonny wrapped her arms around him and they were hugging. "I feel the same way" Sonny said. Chad pulled away from the hug and kissed her again.

**Please Review and Tell me whether I should continue. Thanks 4 reading my first fanfic.**


End file.
